Jim
Canon history Jim is a writer that's first introduced to the reader in Melbourne, Australia. He comes from a more rural location and his family is very traditional. He has a mother and a father who kicked him out after finding out that he was gay. While living with his parents, Jim wrote a story with a character who was a man unclouded by thought. He meets Ian while working as an interviewer for a magazine. During the interview with Ian, Jim finds out a little bit of his intriguing past and decides to use him for his book instead the interview. Jim is also getting ready to move to New York and live there permanently as a writer. However the pair keep meeting during this time and Jim hears more of Ian's story. He takes Ian's picture which he keeps with him for the entire book. When Jim is about ready to go to New York, Ian comes to his door. He tells Jim that his mother-sister has gone to America. Ian isn't sure what to do but Jim offers to take him to America with him and is willing to help Ian anyway that he can. So the pair goes to New York where Ian heads off to find his mother/sister and Jim pursues his career as a writer. Jim gets letters from Ian with updates on his progress. Sometime after arriving in New York, Jim also starts hanging out with his neighbor Rick. Ian returns to New York. Jim offers Ian anything he wants and listens to his story. Ian tells Jim that he will meet a woman three years from now wearing the suit she bought Ian at a certain location. Ian asks him to keep it safe for him. Jim agrees and states that he has to get back to work. While Jim is busy, Rick and Ian go out to get groceries in order to make dinner. Ian tells Rick about his time as a child prostitute and Rick tells Jim. Jim talks to Ian about it with Rick in the room. He receives a phone call and goes to answer it before the conversation is over. An unknown amount of time later, one of Jim's books is published. Rick has him sign a copy of it and the pair are planning to move again. Ian is still around. Jim answers the phone and it's a call for Ian from Melbourne. He tells Jim a little bit later about the next sighting of his sister/mother, so he gets ready to head off again. Ian tells Jim that he doesn't have to see him off but Jim does anyways. The book skips to two years later with Jim looking at Ian's suit. Jim is still getting letters from his parents and Rick is still with him. However Rick has a injury on his face which he later explains that his brother managed to find him so now Rick has to go back home. Rick leaves and Jim calls his parents during the time. His mother says that his father is no longer angry and that they'll be waiting. Jim gives them his new address as he's planning to move again. He goes by his old place on the way home and sees Ian standing outside looking up at his window. Jim takes Ian home with him and notices that his friend has changed since the last time he's seen him significantly. They talk and Ian's mother/sister is dead. Jim works on his writing and Ian tells him about how he got from the point where he finds out his mother/sister is dead to Jim's. On a day when Jim doesn't feel like dealing he's told that Ian's now looking for his mother/sister's lover who lives around in New York. Ian goes to see the man and comes back to Jim's. Ian's a broken man when he appears on the door step. The man who was his sister/mother's boyfriend is the man who was also his pimp. Jim grabs the address from Ian's hand when he starts screaming and runs off to meet the man. The pimp explains his side of the story and that Ian is infected. Jim goes back and asks Ian if he knew. He tells him that he did. They talk a little. Jim meets Rick again sometime later and Rick comes home with him. Rick crashes with Ian and Jim. However his presence makes Ian feel like things are a little crowded. They talk at dinner and Ian gets Jim to finally call his parents. Later Ian puts up two identical pictures and explains to Jim that one belonged to him and the other belonged to his sister/mother. He decides that he's going to meet that woman he's promised to meet and see how things turn out. Jim asks if he can go along to see what will happen. They agree to meet at the subway near the bathrooms and Ian leaves. Jim notices that Ian only took one of his pictures. He puts his picture of Ian up next to it. He goes to the subway to wait for Ian to arrive and a girl runs by him headed for the men's bathroom which is closed. He stops her from going in and says he's meeting someone here. She says that she is as well. They both spot Ian who is in the bathroom dying and bloody. When the girl goes to touch him he yells at her not to and Ian explains that the woman he as planning to meet died. Jim asks Ian if this is where he wants to die. The girl cries out that this is my fault and Jim asks her what she means. She explains the situation is a case of mistaken identity. Jim explains that this was the only thing Ian wanted and that he was prepared to die if he didn't get to meet the woman. She says that the woman is not dead which was what she told Ian and that the woman is actually her mother. Jim listens to the story and the girl yells at him aren't you his friend and that she wants to know the rest of the story. Jim tells her that he's planning to write a book and that he can't tell her. He starts to think of a name for her in his book. People start to arrive on the scene and Jim stays with Ian. The girl is dragged off in another direction but manages to yell out for his name. Jim says for her to go check the bookstores then remains with Ian as he dies Jim is not seen again but people comment about his newest book and how it's a thinly veiled memoir about observing Ian. In the book they say that the writer killed himself a year after the guy died and Jim has disappeared. Entranceway history Jim's transition to mansion life has been relatively uneventful compared to some of the other mansion residents. He has accepted rather blandly that life in Entranceway is odd. However the only reason he accepts the nature of this world is because he believes that the mansion residents will behave like people. During the Korean Drama event, Jim met Hubb for the first time and unfortunately exposed some of his past. The pair shared a bond with each other which ultimately caused them to kill themselves as father and son in one of the tea rooms. Jim awoke later in the event and started to carve Ian's name into his forearm. After coming to his senses after the event, Jim decided to meet with Hubb in a embarrassing situation. The pair talk and mull over the poitn of suicide in the mansion and in general. Around this time Jim also meets Sinclair who is as polite as he is intriguing to Jim who wants to know his story after speaking to him. Jim offers to tell his life story in exchange for Sinclair's. However, they begin to debate the idea of the worth of thier own individual tales and the idea is scrapped. Not long after meeting Sinclair, Jim encounters Byakuran during Oswald's winged event. He compliments the other on his wings and the two proceed to chat about thier respective worlds and issues. Relationships *Hubb: Older man who is kind of interesting. Jim is curious about his past but won't push. *Sinclair: Jim thinks he's hiding something and is really drawn to find out what it is. *Ian: His dead muse, inspiration for his newest book, and someone that Jim loved. *Rick: Pain in the ass sometimes, but he fills in the gaps. *Byakuran: Kind of a character. External links *Read the Prolouge and First Chapter of Not Simple *Logs Category:Characters Category:Characters